Maalvus
Background Early Life Originally from a small hamlet in the north near the dwarven citadels. As a child his villiage was raided by the Many-Arrows tribe where he and his reamining family were taken as slaves. He was approximately 7 years old when he was taken. For two years he served the orcs until the Hammer King enlisted the help of Mal'ganis to help reclaim the lost dwarven citadel that had been sacked by King Many-Arrows. Mal'ganis struck out against Many-Arrows at the request of the Hammer King, Mirathoin Clankeeper, and with a single stroke of the Art annihilated him in his throne room. He then turned his power on the orc kings followers. In a display worthy of his true power he polymorphed them all with a single incantation, making them a herd of livestock, and food for the Hammer King's new founded city, Melzerian. Maalvus was a survivor of the battle and was given the choice, like the other survivors, stay in the north or follow Mirathoin east to Aglarond. The Blade without a Name He left his northern roots and ventured east to Aglorond. Even in his early years he felt a sense of purpose to the elf and dwarf that freed him. He was a strong and hearty child with a determination and loyalty few could match. He refused care from the adults of the city, many of whom welcomed him with open arms. Instead he worked for himself and at a very early age learned to take responsibility for his actions and care for himself. He worked in many fields, always wanting to learn. Blacksmithing, Scribing, Horsemastery, and Sculpting were listed amoung his skill set. As an adolescent he applied for the city guard but was rejected due to his age. He instead took up training with the guards in exchange for petty work around the grounds. Although not a member of the guard he still thought of himself as a protector of the city in service to his Lords. On a moonless night while he patrolled the streets of Melzerian he noticed a figure hanging from a rope connected to Corvere Melzerian that reached to the city streets. The castle soared high over the city and without thinking Maalvus began to climb the figure's exceptionally long rope. It took him only a couple of minutes despite the height, at this point he was driven by his desire to capture the thief. He reached the top to find the entry doors to the castle being silently held open by a pair of phantasmal hands. As he entered the castle he noticed 5 figured dressed in deep purples and blacks, their skin gray and dark, The were shades. He understood when he saw the mage of the group dispelling carefully planned protections for the door while another tested his skill against Mal' ganis' locks. Maalvus did not heisitat to act, without thinking he ran for the only unclaimed weapon in the room. It was a sword, the weapon of one of the Oldum. Mirathoin had given it to Mal'ganis to remind him of the loyalty and bravey that he could inspire. Without thinking he set upon his first target, a shade wizard with obvious talent in the Art. He had dispelled many of Mal'ganis' protections, a rare feat. Maalvus blade in hand charged the shade impaling him through the chest, the wizard fell with that single stroke. The rest of the battle can not be accounted for, Maalvus lost vision. Keld arrived to Corvere Melzerian to see the young man of no more than fifteen winters standing between the two closed doors to the chambers of Mal'ganis. Maalvus was wounded a dozen times but lying at his feet were 5 dead shades. Keld tells that as they tried to remove the boy he attacked and wounded two of his best while fending off the other two guards, never allowing them with five steps of the doors. Keld was finally able to subdue Maalvus by knocking him unconcious. Maalvus was nearly drained of blood. His wounds left horrifc scars over his body and face, they were made worse that he had been a handsome man but now seemed like a damaged piece of art. When he woke Mal'ganis stood the foot of his bed, Mirathoin behind him near the doorway. In his hand Mal'ganis held out the blade of the Oldum. He explained that without him he would had died at the hands of Netherese Assassins while at the Moment. He said this blade was held by a man whose bravery and loyalty were tested harshly but never swayed, nearly unequaled, until now. Mal'ganis promised him this blade and any request. Maalvus asked to be named his personal guard. He is to date the only guard Mal'ganis has ever accepted. Never Taken Alive The Shade Heart Machine Forging A King Personality Goals Statistics FIghter 18/Binder 1 Unique Equipment Category:Melzerian Category:Melzerian Campaign Category:NPC Category:Joshua Kennedy Category:Melzerian Category:Melzerian Campaign Category:NPC Category:Joshua Kennedy